Split Second
by wolfy447
Summary: Logan's new in town. Just started going to Mckennon University. He's about to learn that you can't go chasing mysteries in a town founded on something more ancient than magic. Especially considering he's the biggest mystery there.


So it's only my fourth day at McKennon University and I can already say I'm in love with this place. The people are so... okay, imagine like a cannon of confetti going off in your face every time you turn a corner, that's what it's like. Each one of them knows who they are, where they belong, and how they're going to get there. Just like me.

Hi, I'm Logan. I'm from a tourist town about two hours from here and I moved into town to live with and take care of my Great Grandmother. She's an incredible woman when she's around. However sometimes she fades away into a place in her memories where all I can do is keep her from the edge by saying cute simple things to her that distract her from the confusion.

It wasn't intentionally the life I wanted. No, I was supposed to be out in the world on the run. An artist starving to be noticed.

Ran into a bump in the road and now here I am. Getting my life in order in a way that's right for me, even if my wings are clipped for now. I'll be there one day. I just need to be patient. That's something I've never been good at. I'm a runner. It's what I do... the moment people figure me out I want to ditch them. The magic is in the mystery.

Luckily there are about three thousand students at McKennon so I'm sure it will take a while to be noticed.

Professor Jin's class has always been very quiet. The students use this hour to catch up on things for other classes. Only once a week do we actually have a lesson in here. I've always had a green thumb so I thought Greenhouse 101 would be exciting. It's not terrible but I wanted a little more. I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Woah-

Some kid just came into class...

He's soaking wet. There's mud on his white t-shirt. Blood drips from his lip and there are some scratches on his face.

"Sorry professor Jin..." He says as he takes his seat at the front of the classroom.

"Are you alright Mr. Diamond?"

"Yes sir... I wrecked my bike this morning. I had to crawl out the Jamison. I know I must look a wreck but it's fifty miles back home and the roads are layered with black ice."

"Well go the nurse your wrist is purple." Said the professor as he furrowed a brow.

"There's a gash on the back of your head." The girl next to him, who had scooted away in disgust when he sat down, was now leaning forward to ensure he was okay.

He sighed as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door. I can't help but feel like I had been eves dropping but everyone in the class had seen it too. I wonder what his name is?

The kid next to me, as if reading my mind, said "That's James."

I looked over to see the brightest, most innocent eyes. Two pools of honey over a canvas of hazelnut. Skin like caramel and... is he wearing a helmet? He is...

"He used to be a very cool guy until his mother died. Now he lives out in the boondocks with nothing but his hounds to keep him company." He must see the red that has painted over my face, it's not what you think. I love a good story and that kid sounds like just the kind of person to have some very interesting secrets.

"Howls at the moon does he?" I say and laugh as the kid gives me this 'what?' look with his eyebrows.

And then my crazy ass howled so he would get the joke. He laughed so hard that he snorted.

"Mr. Mitchell I know your new here-" Professor Jin's voice startled me. "but we value respect here. That young man is trying to better himself and I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my students."

I felt so humiliated I had no other option but to respond. "With all do_ respect _sir... those who howl at the moon derive power from the world more so than a man who doesn't like to get his hands dirty in teaching the art of growth."

"Do you even know the first thing about the biology in darkest Peru?"

"The bio-luminescent orchids are gorgeous this time of year but they don't compare to midnight blueberries in early summer when the roots of the Cannabis trees reach more over fifty feet in diameter." I closed my books and slid them into my laptop bag as I walked through an isle of students and out of the classroom. Turning back to look at him I said, "This class doesn't hold my interest. I'm here to learn something Professor Jin not sit in agony."

Suddenly the world froze.

This happens from time to time. When I break my own rules I crumble. Then my mind gives me a split second to put the pieces back together. A blast of light engulfs me and in my universe that second can last as long as it needs to. Something interesting always happens. A beautiful side effect to the medications I've been taking.

The corridor is blue. Not blue as in animated darkness but blue as in deep hazy water. The lockers along the wall bust open in a melody of playful violins as plants burst from book bags and vines stretch out across the wall. At the very end of the corridor a door opens and he steps out. That's odd, why would a stranger be in my hallucination? Is he looking at me?

Water begins to fill the room and soon I'm swimming in a blinding lake.

I blink and I'm at my locker as the bell rings pulling out my astronomy books for my next period. Students fill the hall way and as I move to shut my locker his hand does it first. My eyes find his and he's glaring at me. "What did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"That." He looks behind.

"Are you on meds? Or is it just that you don't get out much? I didn't think you were in ear shot but I'm sorry if the howl offended you-"

"What no... the water thing? The flowers? You opened the lockers without touching them." His emerald eyes had crazy in them and I figured he had a concussion but still it bothered me that he was talking like that. like he was inside my head.

"Okay dude... you're freaking me out." I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked away.

I could feel him looking at me. Like he knew I was lying. Like he knew I wanted to stand in the hallway and talk to him for hours. In a split second everything changed. In a split second I became obsessed with James Diamond.


End file.
